darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Heist/Strategies
Guards * In the Canifis map, there may be gargoyle statues. The gargoyles will turn to look towards any robber walking past, allowing the guards to identify when a robber has passed by. * In the Burthorpe map, there are plenty of trees. Guards are able to hide in some of these trees the same way robbers can hide in carts. * A well defended prison is a safe prison. When robbers are sent to prison there are a multitude of ways to escape, so be sure to station a vigilant guard at the prison to ensure that those robbers (who have found a key or have a spade) get sent right back to jail. * Security Sensors can be invaluable when it comes to nabbing a notorious crook. Set one up in the bank and wait nearby in a tree or hiding for your alarm to be set off. * Guards can get possession of viewing orbs. These orbs are most useful when set down by loot deposit points and manned from the jail. It allows the guards to keep an eye on all of the points around the map from one area, and exposes more robbers, especially when they change forms. * There are a few NPCs that can run, so running does not imply that a particular person is a robber. * NPCs can also sit on benches; do not confuse this action as player-exclusive. * It is possible to be pickpocketed by a robber in the jail, running around in the jail cell can help prevent this. * When the robbers have all the loot they need to win, but haven't deposited it yet, make sure to check the notice board and guard all deposit spots. * It is very difficult to win with only 2 guards to cover the bank and chests in the town. Recruiting a team of 4 or more guards before entering the Guards' waiting room will give the Guard team a better chance against the Robbers' team. * With two or more Guards guarding the bank, it is advantageous to stand just outside the doors of the bank to catch robbers as they run past. Robbers * Turn run mode off in order to be less conspicuous, most NPCs do not run around the map. ** Camels on the Al Kharid map are the only NPC that cannot run; even if your run mode is turned on they will still only walk, if you have taken their form. * Walk in short lines, a guard can distinguish someone from others who walk straight across the map in one direction. * Before performing any actions such as changing forms, opening doors, breaking windows, going up staircases, etc, watch for any white dots or guards on your minimap that may see you doing the action, thereby exposing you as a robber. * Loot can be found in random houses in maps, so keep an eye out and don't be afraid to break a few windows. * At the start of the game, in the case of not being able to find a form immediately, run as far as possible from the airship, bank, and jail to avoid possible capture. * If you are being pursued by a guard, it is advantageous to run through areas with lots of obstacles. Alternative actions are to use the decoy perk or tricking the guard. To trick a guard, run in a generally noticeable path, allowing the guard to "safely" assume you are running that way, and at any moment, change direction by turning right or left throwing the guard off, allowing you a few precious seconds to escape. * Before stealing loot, take time to locate the nearest deposit box so you won't waste valuable run energy and time trying to find it whilst a guard is pursuing you. * Be wary of guards who use the "Friendly Wave" perk. All legitimate NPCs will respond to the guards' wave, with a wave of their own. Be sure to wave back or you might give yourself away. * If you get sent to jail, and if a guard is or has been sent to jail with you, take the opportunity to pickpocket them before they are let out so you may receive a key out of jail. * Use staircases or ladders to your advantage. If a guard spots you, enter buildings and climb ladders and staircases up and down to possibly lose the guard. **On the Canifis map, go back and forth into Mort Myre, confusing the guard and also draining the guard's run energy. **On the Burthorpe maps, climb up the ladder of the church and jump down the ledge, assuming that the guard follows you, allowing a few seconds to throw them off. * If a guard is watching over a building with loot, wait for a few NPCs to enter the building. Once a NPC walks onto the space where you use the staircase or ladder, immediately go up the ladder or staircase so the guard won't possibly see you as the NPC was covering the space of your ascent. * In the case of guard finding and pursuing you, try to avoid being in the camel form, as you cannot run in that form; even if you have run mode turned on, you will still walk like normal. * Use zombie outbreaks to your advantage. Try to infect as many citizens as possible in order to make it harder for the guards to pick you out of a group. * If most of the robbers have been caught and turned into guards and it is difficult to steal loot, try to avoid capture for the rest of the game to maximize your reward points by hiding in carts, buildings, or mingling with other NPCs. * If you have the "Supercrook" perk unlocked and you know that the bank has the security sensor, it may be better to wait for the guard to accuse you first, then grab the loot and run. This method should be used with discretion, because some guards can easily arrest you if you stray too close to them while grabbing loot. Category:Strategies